garofandomcom-20200223-history
Amily
Amily is a corrupted Makai Priestess in GARO: Gold Storm Flight. She's the wife to corrupted Makai Knight Jinga, both have been turned into Horrors and aim to bring the world into darkness. Character & Personality Amily was once, a timid and inexperienced Makai Priestess from the Seiran Valley where many Makai tools are developed. She met Jinga while delivering a Spirit Beast pelt alongside her fellow Makai Priestesses, having a bad first impression of before getting to know him better and developed feelings for him. Amily later married Jinga after completing her training and traveled with him alongside their son. But when their son was sacrificed by cowardly villagers who were terrorized by a Horror that she and Jinga killed for their sake, a grieving Amily aided her husband in slaughtering the villagers before they have the chance to turn against them. The two were stopped by the Makai Priest Moyuru who sacrificed himself to save Gald and Haruna, some of the few survivors. After surviving Moyuru's suicidal attempt to kill her and Jinga, the two later happened to wonder into an Inga Gate in the form of a gravestone ring in the forest at night, and the Inga within them transformed them into their current Horror incarnations. When Jinga transfers his spiritual essence into Rian, Amily sends her blue butterfly constructs to find him. She eventually discovers his location and Amily interferes in Ryuga, Daigo, and Ryume's ceremony of banishing Jinga from Rian's body. Amily takes Rian and kisses her, absorbing Zinga's spiritual essence into her own body so he can restore himself before reconstituting her body later. Once Radan is activated, Amily, in a blue dress composed of her butterfly familiars, offers herself to become the castle's moon-like power source. But after Rian mortally wounds her, Amily ends up being killed by Jinga who has turned Rian into the new power source. Being a former Makai Priestess and armed with a Madō brush, arrogant and seductive in her current state, Amily has extensive knowledge of magical spells and uses blue butterfly constructs as her spies, eating them to acquire their knowledge, while also recruiting Horrors to serve Zinga's purposes. Amily also possesses the Demon Mirror, a relic that allows its user to increase another's power. Much like Jinga, Amily appeared to lacked a Demon Beast form due to her darkened human personality remained dominant over their Horror side, in which resulted her only sprouts insectoid legs for combat. Skills and Abilities * Makai Priestess Training: Trained as a Makai Priest, Amily excels in various spells, barriers, and magical arts. Upon becoming Horror, her magical power amplified to the point of capable in besting multiple Makai Priest and even best two Makai Knight in their armored form at once. Her speed, strength, and durability surprisingly equal seasoned Makai Knights, but her physical prowess further bolstered when she sprouts four flexible insectoid limbs from her back. Aside bladed insectoid limbs, her Horror transformation endowed her variety of dark powers such as opening a number of Inga Gates in areas that have little to no malevolence build-ups as well as conjuring and/or disperse into demonic blue butterflies at will. Individual butterflies noted to have considerable magic power on its own, as one easily break magical barrier put by Rian as if its nothing. Tools & Equipment *[[Madō Brush|'Tainted Madō Brush']]: Amily's weapon of choice is her red-colored Makai Brush. The brush's power has been bolstered and darkened by its owner's Horror transformation, making it more powerful than normal Makai Brushes. *'Dark Madō Mirror': ?. *'Bladed Limbs': Like Jinga who lacked traditional Demon Beast form as his true Horror form being Demon Beast Armor-clad Horror, Amily's true form looked identical with her human form except she has four razor-sharp, bladed insectoid limbs that can cut through steel and concrete. Aside from enhancing her mobility and enables her to move in three-dimensional space, Amily can deliver successive rapid slashes and stabs with them. *'Demon Butterflies': Amily can conjure and/or disperse into multiple demonic blue butterflies at will. Serving as an extension of her will, the butterflies serve as her familiars and able to perform a variety of tasks including sending messages to other Horrors, confusing and deterring enemies in combat, and breaking a barrier. Even individual butterflies are shown to very powerful on its own, as one easily dispel Rian's powerful barrier like a paper. History Jinga's wife, Amily was once a Makai Priestess until she fell into darkness and turned into a Horror. Supporting Jinga's cause, Amily uses her powers to create Inga Gates in buildings and objects. Amily also played a role in the death of Mina by destroying the barrier that Rian set up while she and Ryūga Dōgai were hunting Bukeri. Pics Gallery Amily with spider legs.jpg Amily (Kami no Kiba - JINGA).jpg|Amily in Kami no Kiba - JINGA Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Priest Category:Horrors Category:Villains Category:Fallen Makai Priest Category:Fallen Makai